This invention relates to a framework for supporting the main stem (or stems) of a growing plant in a container. The framework can be clamped to the rim area of a plant container to provide a rigid non-deflectable ring-type support for the plant stem. Adjustments are built into the framework for effectively varying the size of the ring-type support, whereby the framework can be used with plants having different stem diameters or different numbers of stems.
Prior to my invention other plant-support structures have been used. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,245 to C. Menge shows a circular frame comprised of a lower hoop of small diameter and an upper hoop of a larger diameter. Rod type legs connect the two hoops to form a funnel-like framework designed to encircle a growing plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,508 to W. Coleman discloses an annular disc-like member having a number of dependent fingers for clamp-type engagement on the rim area of a flower pot. The disc-like member underlies the leafy foliage of a small plant to shield the foliage from contact with the rim area of the pot or the earth in the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,358 to A. Ward shows a horizontal frame adapted to rest on the rim area of a flower pot to underlie plant foliage. The frame comprises two laterally movable slats permitting the frame to slip down over the pot for frame removal purposes, thus avoiding possible damage to the plant foliage which could result if the frame were to be pulled upwardly over the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,915 to O. Elbert discloses a flat wire rack structure having a number of downwardly-extending legs for locating the rack structure above the earth surface. Plant foliage rests on the rack structure out of contact with the earth surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,461 to A. Hirschman shows a plant support in the form of one or more upright masts positionable alongside the trunk or main stem of a growing plant. A series of transverse rods extend from the mast(s) through holes in the side wall of the plant container to maintain the mast(s) upright.